Straw-Hat Hunters!
by SwordMaster1331
Summary: Monkey D. Ace has had a horrible life being the descendant of Monkey D. Luffy. But when he finds things his ancestor has left him and has the famous Straw-hat pirates in his head to talk to, how will he make it in Beacon? Join Ace as he joins Beacon and become's a world famous Hunter with his friends!


WELCOME TO THE REMAKE OF STRAW HAT HUNTER!

Ace - oh is it like the last story?

YES, IT IS!

Ace - Why are you screaming

IM NOT YEL-…oh sorry

Ace - It's ok, just don't do it again. My ears hurt

Ok then do the desclaimer

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own One Piece or RWBY! He just owns the OC's

LETS START!

Ace - OW! My ears!

 ** _(Note - This might be like the other chapter from Straw Hat Hunter, my other story.)_**

 _—_

 _Chapter 1 - Enter Monkey D. Ace! Start of the test!_

 _—_

 _Step. Step. Step…_

Loud footsteps could be heard inside the abandoned cave.

Why was it abandoned you ask?

Well, thats because this cave was known for being too dangerous. Having lots of traps and puzzles that someone normal couldn't solve.

 _Step. Step. Step…_

It has been rumored that a great treasure is located deep inside this cave. A treasure that is out of this world and one that holds great power.

 _Step. Step. Step…_

The figure stops and looks at the end of the cave, which holds a shrine. The light from the shrine slowly reveals the figure as he steps up towards it.

This was a boy no older than 13. He had similar hair to the great 'Straw Hat' Luffy's hair, although this boy's hair was blonde. He wore short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. This boy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and an X-shaped scar on his chest from a Grimm attacking him, luckily he was saved in time. The clothes look really loose and it would fit him when he was 18 or so.

Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, The boy also has a surprisingly well-built physique.

The boy looked at the shrine, which contained a strange fruit, a Straw Hat, and a scroll of ancient techniques that 'Straw Hat' Luffy had left him.

You see, this boy was none other than the descendant of Monkey D. Luffy, the king of the pirates and one of the strongest people ever known. This boy was none other than Monkey D. Ace!

"Hehehe" the boy chuckled

Ace grabbed the fruit and swallowed it whole without delay and put the straw hat on his head then grabbed the scroll. The boy then turned around

"All right! LETS GO!" shouted Ace as he smiled

Before Ace could take a step though he fainted

 ** _~Change Scene~_**

The boy woke up on a boat. Ace got up and walked around a bit and he felt like he was being watched.

"Hehehe! You look like me!" a voice laughed

Ace turned around and saw a group of people. One had orange hair, one had three swords, one had a long nose, one had long black hair, one looked like a robot, one was wearing a nice suit, another one was a reindeer, one was a living skeleton, and the last one looked like him and had a straw hat.

"Who are you people?" asked Ace as he tiled his head rather cutely

The orange hair woman screamed and rushed to hug him, but Ace quickly stepped back and away from her. He was actually quite scared.

You see, when Ace was young he was abused and hated for being related to Monkey D. Luffy and changing his name to Monkey D. They always said that he was a waste of space and a demon and deserved to die.

Even his own parents and siblings hated him for looking like Luffy and used him as a slave. Some people even tried to lure him in pretending to be nice, but then abused him. Sometimes he was even raped by women and then he was abused and thrown out the window.

Ace changed his name and escaped that horrific place and ran away. Ace found a cave with a jolly roger a couple hours later. This cave had a smiling skeleton that wore a straw Hat sculpted out of rock and went in it. Ace lived in the cave for about 3 years and has tried every day to go further into the cave. He sometimes went to a town a little ways away to get food, this town was close to the town he was born in and it was a surprising and amazing experience.

No-one in that town hated him or abused him. They were all nice and took care of him when he needed it. The towns people were also appalled that the town that was close to them abused a child for having the same name. They then helped the boy out when he needed it. While in the town, he saw his former family looking for him. Asking people if they found him and when they were asked why, his parents said that they needed their slave back.

And what surprised him even further was when his siblings, consisting of a boy and a girl **_(Need OC's! Review your OC if you want one added, if not then I will make them)_** , glared at the parents and yelled at them saying that wasn't true and they wanted their brother back. The parents smacked them on the head saying they were being manipulated and brainwashed by the brat. The villagers ganged up on the parents and kicked them out of the village and banned them. They forgave the siblings though.

Ace witnessed this all and cried in happiness that the village would do this for him and his best friends comforted him. One was Roronoa Zolo, who looked and sometimes acted exactly like his ancestor Roronoa Zoro. Another was Baratie Sanji (random last name), He also looked like his ancestor Sanji and even acted like him. Another was Syrup Usopp (random last name too), who was also exactly like his ancestor Usopp. These guys were also orphan's. Ace then promised with them that they would all go to beacon and accomplish their dreams. Then Ace left for good.

Unfortunately his parents and siblings heard this when they were in disguise and walking around trying to find him. His siblings were determined to train themselves and head to Beacon and the parents were about to go grab him and take him home to be a slave, but the villagers found them and forcibly kicked them out, the siblings were thrown out with more care.

Anyway, back to the story!

The woman looked concerned at the action and so did the rest of them. They each gave him a sad look. They all looked at his memories and were all angry that the villagers and his family abused him for a stupid reason as being related to Luffy.

The reindeer, Chopper, understood on some level because he was also abused by other Reindeer and villagers.

"Stay away please" requested the boy

The guy with the straw hat stepped up

"It's ok! Hehehe~! We won't hurt you!" said the Straw hat guy said "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Its nice to meet you!"

Ace's eyed widened at that. Luffy stepped up and kneeled down to him, but before he could say anything he was punched in the stomach and gasped in pain. The other's looked concerned even more that their captain was punched. Luffy looked up at the boy and found he was glaring at him.

"So grandpa… its because of you I'm abused" said the now glaring Ace "Do you know what I had to go through?"

Luffy smiled

"Yes I do and Im sorry for that and Im willing to make it up to you for the rest of your life" Luffy stated

Ace stopped glaring and had a normal expression

"Everyone! Introduce yourselves!" yelled Luffy

Everyone stepped up and stated their name

"Roronoa Zoro" stated The swordsman

"I'm Sanji" said the cook

"Im the amazing Usopp!" said the sniper

"Uh…Im Chopper. I-Its nice to meet you" said the shy doctor

"It's nice to meet you Monkey D. Ace, my name is Nico Robin" said the black haired woman

"Yohohoho! Its good to see you! My name is Brook!" said the skeleton "Although I have no eyes so I can't see…Yohohoho Skull joke!"

Ace chuckled at that

"My name is Nami!" said the Orange haired Navigator

"You must be our SUPER container! Im Franky" said the Cyborg

Ace looked at him

"Container?" the boy questioned

"It means that our souls are inside you and we can watch what you do and we can also talk to you, except you can cut the link whenever you want" said Robin "We will be here forever until you die"

Ace looked shocked and confused

"How did this happen?" asked Ace

"Its because you are Luffy's descendant and when you ate the Gomu Gomu no mi, we were aloud to meet you and help you" stated Sanji

"Yeah! so you are apart of our family now!" stated Luffy

Ace cried tears of happiness

"T-Thank you" said the crying boy

 ** _*Scene Change*_**

But before anything else can happened he woke up inside the cave. Ace looked around and didn't notice anything different.

"I guess it was all just a dream" stated a sad Ace

 ** _'_** ** _It wasn't a dream kid' said a voice in his head_**

Ace looked around and couldn't find the source of the voice

"Huh?" questioned Ace

 ** _'_** ** _Hehehe! We are still here!' Luffy said_**

Ace smiled and then began walking to the entrance of the cave

 ** _~Four Years Later~_**

A man with a straw hat was looking out the window of a ship headed to beacon. This was Ace, now turned 17, and he didn't look any different. He still had the same clothes, straw hat, well-built physique.

Ace was actually invited to join Beacon from Ozpin, who showed up personally at the cave to invite him.

For 4 years he had been learning from the scroll that Luffy had left him and he had grown stronger. He learned all his moves and learned Haki and Ace was surprised he had all types of Haki. He even knows how to do 2nd and 3rd Gear. Luffy and the rest would still help him out and talk to him on a daily basis.

Speaking of Luffy and his crew, Ace had gotten used to them and liked talking to them. He thought of some of them as his own family. Luffy was still his grandpa, but to Ace it seemed like a brother relationship. Nami and Robin were like older sisters. Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Franky were like uncle's. Chopper and Usopp were like his older brothers.

Right now though he was having an internal discussion with them.

 ** _'_** ** _What is a school again?' asked Luffy_**

 _'_ _Are you serious? It's a place where you learn'_ thought Ace

 ** _'_** ** _AW MAN! I don't want to learn!' screamed Luffy_**

 _'_ _Yeah, but it's a school about fighting where you fight strong people'_ Ace thought

 ** _'_** ** _SIGN ME UP!' yelled Luffy and Zoro_**

 ** _'_** ** _IDIOTS! YOUR DEAD!' screeched Nami_**

 ** _'_** ** _Oh' said Luffy 'I forgot'_**

 _'_ _It's ok guys'_ thought Ace _'well you can still learn'_

Ace felt like he was being watched and when he had these feelings it was usually right. He looked around and noticed the entire female population, except an orange haired girl, looking at him with a huge blush on their faces and a little drool going down the side of their mouth. Some of the men on a ship were glaring at him in anger or jealousy. Ace face palmed as they were walking closer to him

 _'_ _You have got to be kidding me'_ thought Ace

 ** _'_** ** _Look at all the women!' screamed Sanji_**

 ** _'_** ** _Ask them to see their panties' requested Brook_**

 ** _'_** ** _NO!' yelled Nami_**

 _'_ _NO!'_ Ace thought

The ship landed and he used the secret art his best friends taught him

"Gomu Gomu nooo…" began Ace "Run like Hell!"

Ace ran for his life outside the ship and he successfully lost the girls. He saw a little ways a way an explosion, but ignored it and went inside. He was in a room with a bunch of people and tried to see if his best friends where here, but sadly he didn't see them.

 ** _'_** ** _Don't worry kid, maybe they are here and you can't see them' said Zoro_**

 _'_ _Thanks Zoro'_ thought Ace

Ozpin stepped on the stage and begun his speech

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." the headmaster said

Ace looked in confusion

 _'_ _That was pretty dramatic'_ Thought Ace

 ** _'_** ** _Yes I agree' said Robin_**

Then a blonde haired woman stepped up

"Thank you, that is all for today. Tonight you will convene in the ballroom… you are dismissed" said Goodwitch

Ace headed towards the bathroom and got changed. He got out of some of his clothes and folded them neatly and place them in the backpack he brought. Ace only wore his pants, the yellow belt/sash, sandals and of course his straw hat.

Ace stepped out of the bathroom and got everyone's attention. The girls were staring and giggling at him while blushing and the guys looked in anger and jealousy. He ignored them and laid down in his sleeping bag and fell asleep. He thought he heard screaming, but ignored it.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

Ace was on a launchpad and was waiting to start the test and get his team. He ignored everything that Ozpin said and waited.

After a long morning of running from girls, he made it to the cliff. Ace was the first one to be launched. Most girls made not of where he was going to land. But what he didn't know was that 3 people he was familiar with also made note. 2 more people also made not of where Ace was going to land.

"WAHHOOOOOOO!" screamed the straw hat boy

Ace stretched his arm to grab a tree branch and it worked. He then landed on the ground to find an army of Ursa staring at him.

"Wow you guys are ugly" Ace exclaimed

Ace then saw that every Ursa was now growling at him and preparing to attack

"Was it something I said?" asked a confused Ace

 ** _'_** ** _DO SOMETHING!' screamed Nami_**

The army of Ursa charged at him

"Gomu Gomu no…" he said and then started to punch rapidly "Gatoringu!" (Gatling)

All the Ursa began getting punched by millions of fists and soon enough all of them were down and dead.

"Heh too easy" Ace said, until a shadow appeared behind him

It was another Ursa who snuck up behind him. The Ursa was about to attack until he was cut up into millions of pieces and was dead. Ace smirked

"Ah Zolo!" said Ace as he turned around to look his friend straight in the eye "It's good to see you!"

Zolo smirked as well. He didn't really change at all except that he looked older and stronger.

"Its good to see you too" said Zolo

And with that Ace and Zolo were now partners

—

What a good chapter

Ace - I agree

Zolo - Same here

HOLY CRAP?! You scared me. Wait?! When did you get here?

Zolo - I was here this whole time

Ace - Just do the ending

Zolo - Swordmaster1331 does not own One Piece or RWBY! He just owns the OC's

Ace - Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story

See ya!

Both Ace and Zolo - Bye


End file.
